PreTales: Rinoa
by forest-owl
Summary: My first story in a series I'm calling PreTales. It will focus on the characters lives' before the events on FFVIII. This is Rinoa's Tale. Ch. 7 up! Rinoa gets some fateful news as we head to the main part of the story.
1. My Little Angel

**Chapter One - My Little Angel**

_Authors Note: I do not own any of the character's in this Fan Fiction, nor do I own Final Fantasy. They belong to and are copyrighted by Squaresoft/Square-Enix. Please R&R! This is the first story in a series I'm going to create called Pre-Tales and will focus on the characters lives before FFVIII. Enjoy!_

Julia screamed in pain. She was in the music room. She had been working on a new song and singing to her unborn baby. She had suddenly felt a little light-headed and gotten up. When she had gotten up she had noticed that her water had broken sometime during her playing.

Charles ran out of his study. He had been working in there when he had heard the scream. He had forgotten his work instantly. He had leapt up and headed for the door. He rushed through the corridors of the house looking for his wife. He traced her screams to the music room. He rushed through the door and saw his wife leaning against the piano. When he entered, she looked up at him.

"Charles..." She said "I'm having...contractions...it's time..." She panted.

He nodded and knelt down next to her. He put her arm around his neck and helped her to the front door. He took her down the long pathway and over to the car. He helped her into the backseat of the car and then got into the drivers seat. The car was a top-of-the-range, expensive, black car. He started the engine and raced down the road towards the hospital.

He helped her out of the car and into the hospital. As soon as he entered he yelled for help and seconds later she was in a wheelchair being wheeled off down the corridor. He moved at a fast pace behind the fast moving nurses. They asked her lots of questions, most of which Charles answered for her. They asked her the usual stuff like her name etc. and then some different questions. They asked questions like:

"Are you having contractions?"

"How close are the contractions?"

"How long ago did your water break?" etc. etc. etc.

Neither Charles nor Julia knew most of the specifics. They took Julia through into the maternity ward and Charles was forced to wait in the ward's waiting room. Julia was taken straight through into delivery.

Charles sat down anxiously. Then he got up and went over to the side of the room. Then he went over to the double doors that they had taken Julia through. He couldn't see a thing. Just an empty corridor with many doors on either side.cHe went over to the window and stared out at the dark sky. The sun had just set. He paced around for a bit then sat down again. This went on for awhile.

After what seemed like eons, a doctor came through the double doors. Charles stood up. The doctor called out a name:

"Hargreave?" A tall, thin, pale looking man jumped up and went through the doors with the doctor.

Charles sat down again. He sat with his head in his hands, staring down at the floor between his feet. Seconds later,

"Caraway?" Another doctor called out

He looked up, then got up. He was so anxious he hadn't even noticed this doctor come in. He went over to the doctor. The doctor smiled, then lead him through the doors and took him to the far end of this corridor and into the second-last door on the left. Inside, he saw Julia lying in a bed with a bundle of cloth in her arms.

Julia looked up when he entered and smiled. Even after giving birth she was still as beautiful and radiant as ever. Charles went over to her. When he reached her, he kissed her on the forehead then looked down at the bundle. There was a small baby staring back up at him.

"It's a girl, Charles." Julia said softly

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He replied, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"Are we still calling her Arianna after your mother?" He asked

"Hmm. I don't think it suits her..." Julia said

"Hmm. You're right." He replied.

They stared in silence at the little baby.

"...How about...Rinoa?" Charles suggested, looking at Julia.

Julia looked up Charles. She repeated the name once or twice then smiled.

"It's wonderful. Rinoa it is" She said to him, then turned back to her baby girl. "Hi my little angel. My little Rinoa"


	2. I wonder where he could be?

**Chapter Two - I wonder where he could be?**

Julia walked down the corridor towards the room at the very end. Through the window at the end of the corridor, Julia could see Deling City at night time. All of the buildings lit up and the stars that covered the sky. She walked past the door she wanted to go into and stared out of this window for a few moments. Then she turned and slowly twisted the round door knob.

The room was full of toys and girly things, all tidied away neatly. Their was a bed in the corner of the room with a white duvet with pink flowers on it. On this bed sat a little girl with black hair and natural blonde highlights. She was wearing a white child's night dress with a picture of a brown bear on it and her chocolate-brown eyes light up as Julia entered the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed with joy.

The little girl leapt off of her bed and ran across the room to Julia. The little hugged Julia around her legs tightly. Julia bent down carefully and hugged the little girl.

"Hello my little angel, my little Rinoa." She said softly to her daughter.

"Mommy, I can't find Angelo..." Rinoa said sadly

"Oh, can't you?" Julia asked.

She lifted her daughter up into her arms and carried her over to her bed. She sat her in her bed and pulled the duvet around her.

"Shall I see if I can find him?" Julia asked.

Her daughter nodded vigourously and Julia smiled. She got up off of her child's bed and started to look around the room. She looked amongst the large pile of teddies at the other side of the room for the hiding Angelo. She looked in the cupboard.

"Hmmm." Julia said, in a sort of playful-joking tone. "I wonder where he could be..."

Julia looked at her daughter sitting on the bed, watching her every move eagerly. Her chocolatey brown eyes longing for Angelo.

Julia knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. There she saw what it was she was searching for. She reached under the bed and pulled out a brown and white coloured stuffed dog toy.

Rinoa's eyes lit up when she saw her beloved toy she named Angelo. Julia handed the toy to her excited daughter and tucked her up in bed. She told her daughter a bed-time story about magic and the stars then headed off to the door. She turned off the bedroom light and before leaving the room she turned back to watch her sleeping child tightly hugging her dog toy.

-------------------------

Rinoa sat at the dining room table playing with her leftover peas and mashed potatoes. She didn't want to finish it, she hoped if she played with it long enough she'd be allowed to leave it. She heard footsteps behind her and hoped. She pretended to eat a small bite, as if full, as the person approached.

"Rinoa, stop playing with your food, it'll go cold." Said the voice of her father.

Rinoa frowned and moodily stabbed one of her peas.

"Oh Charles, if she's full she's full. Just let her leave it." Rinoa's mother said, entering the room while putting in her second earring.

"Oh, fine fine. You can clean up your plate Rinoa." Charles said reluctantly submitting.

Rinoa's frowned immediately turned into a massive smile and she quickly ran to the kitchen to clean up her plate.

The telephone rang and Charles walked into the hall to answer it.

"Hello? Yes. No actually I'm- Really? Yes. I suppose. Okay. Goodbye" He said and put the phone down.

He stared at it for a moment then went back into the dining room. He saw his wife

brushing their daughter's hair with her hands. They looked up when he entered and Julia put her arms around Rinoa.

"What is it Charles?" Julia asked

"I'm afraid I have to go to the base. Some security thing, nothing important. I won't be able to ride with you Julia, I'll be sure to get to your concert as quickly as possible though." He said.

Julia sighed, "It's okay. As long as you can make it. Anyway, security's important."

"Can I come Mommy?" Rinoa asked, looking up at her mother.

"No, I'm sorry honey. It's too late for you, it's almost your bedtime anyway." Julia said softly to her, glancing at the clock quickly. "Speaking of the time, I suppose we ought to get going."

"Yes, Murphy's still driving you and I'll take my car and meet you there. Goodnight my angel." Charles said, bending down to kiss Rinoa

"Goodnight sweetie." Julia said and then kissed Rinoa after Charles.

They smiled at Rinoa, waved goodbye to the Rosa the housekeeper and headed off out the door. Rinoa watched them both disappear in their cars and drive off.

-------------------------

Rinoa's birthday just over a week later wasn't as happy as it should be. Her mother had died in a car crash on the way to concert and no-one had a clear idea how it was caused. Rinoa had found out the next day and wept all day. She didn't understand it completely. All she knew was that her mother had gone and couldn't come back. She would find out more about it as she grew up. All she knew, life would never be the same again.

-------------------------

_Thanks for reading, next time I'll introduce some new characters. I know this chapter wasn't too excting, but I'm sorry. R&R and watch out for the next chapter which will hopefully come out sometime in the next week._


	3. Knight In Shining Armour

**Chapter Three – Knight In Shining Armour**

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to update, but I've been concentrating on my main FFVIII story and my new FFIX story.

* * *

"_Rinoa… see all those pretty lights up there?" _

_  
"Yeah mommy" Rinoa said, smiling at her mother_

"_Those are called stars." Julia said "And one day, I may not be around. I may have to go away. But if you need me, look up at those stars and think of me. Because I'll be able to watch over you from up there. And I'll never let anything hurt you."_

"_Why would you have to go away mommy? Do you not like me?" Rinoa asked_

"_No, I love you with all of my heart. But I might have to leave you, but that day will be far, far away. So don't you worry about it" _

_Rinoa looked up at the stars that shone brightly in the sky. They twinkled at her and were reflected in her mothers eyes, making her even more beautiful. _

"_Mommy, is that what happened with that man you knew? Ladunda?" Rinoa asked_

_Julia thought for a moment before realising who she meant and smiled. _

"_Laguna. No, that was different… He…" Julia began, but found herself unable to finish her sentence._

_Julia across the room at the clock._

_  
"Look at that, it's your bed time."_

_  
"Aww… mommyyyyy… can't I stay up a little longer?" Rinoa pleaded_

"_Sorry angel, but if you stay up any longer you'll be all tired tomorrow. And we can't have that."_

_Julia lifted Rinoa up into her arms and carried the girl over to her bed. Rinoa yawned as she was laid down in bed and as soon as the duvet was put around her, she snuggled into it and feel quickly asleep._

"_Good night my little angel." Julia said, kissing her sleeping daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

_

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched her arms and looked over at the window. It was slightly ajar and a warm breeze drifted through the room, the curtains swaying as it passed. Rinoa swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the wood floor underneath. She rubbed her eyes as her feet fumbled around, trying to find her slippers.

Once her feet were snuggled warmly into them, she got up and brushed her hair. Looking out of the window she could feel the warm air that was always accompanied by late June. School was finishing in 3 and a half weeks and she couldn't wait to have no more work to do.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found Elena, the housekeeper and cook. Elena was busy fussing over something or other with a look of deep concentration on her face. As Rinoa approached the bench in the middle of the room where Elena was working, Elena's face lit up into a large and friendly smile upon seeing her.

"Good morning Miss Rinoa. Are you feeling alrigh' this mornin'?" Elena said cheerfully

"Yes thank you. Can I have pancakes please? With maple syrup?" Rinoa asked

"O' course you can Miss." Elena said, abandoning what she was doing before and began making the pancakes.

"…I dreamt about Mom again…" Rinoa said, staring at the marble bench infront of her.

"…Oh… Well, it's been just over 5 years since her death Miss Rinoa. It's natural for you ta miss her." Elena said

"I know… I dreamt about one night, a week or so before her death when she told me about the stars, and she said that… that when she was… gone… she would watch over me from the stars…" Rinoa continued, not looking up.

"Oh, o' course she is petal. She would want ta make sure you were okay and that nothing were ta 'appen to you. You and your father." Elena said, trying to cheer the ten-year-old up.

"He doesn't care about her. Or me."

"Of course he does Miss Rinoa! What a terrible thing ta say." Elena replied

"He doesn't act like it."

"Listen, Miss, he does really. He jus' misses her a lot. I think he's afraid of losing someone again. Especially you. You like jus' like your mother when she were younger." Elena said

At the last comment Rinoa's head shot up.

"Here, now eat your pancakes Miss. Your father'd kill me if he thought you weren't eatin' right." Elena said, putting the plate in front of Rinoa.

"Thanks, Elena." Rinoa said, not just meaning the pancakes, but for comforting her too.

Rinoa didn't have any womanly influence in her life, apart from Rinoa. Elena was the only person in the world Rinoa could talk to. Rinoa went to her for everything - girl problems, father problems, general problems. To Rinoa, Elena was sort of a substitute mother. But no-one could ever take the place of her real mother.

* * *

Rinoa got out of the car her father insisted she take to school. She got her school bag out of the boot of the car and went into school without so much as acknowledging the driver. Some new soldier, or a low-ranked one her father insisted drive her to school. Just in case, as her father would say.

Rinoa went to an all-girl school. A private school. Where only the richest parents could afford to send their children to school. And most of the children, in Rinoa's opinion, were spoilt and stuck-up. Since was a private school she had to wear a school uniform.

It was knee-length, dark blue and dark green tartan skirt with pleats, a short-sleeved shirt but in Winter a long-sleeved one, knee-length white socks, and black, brown or navy blue shoes. No-one wore brown shoes, and few wore navy blue ones. They also had a dark blue jacket, but it was so hot most students didn't wear them. Hair also had to be tied up so it was kept out of pupils faces. Many of the older girls rolled up their skirts to make them shorter, didn't bother to tie their hair back and even wear make-up which was forbidden. Rinoa envied them, she knew that if she tried that she would get into a lot of trouble with the teachers, who would then tell her father and that inevitably meant serious trouble.

Rinoa walked into school and into her classroom. She put her books into her desk and put her bag in the back of the room. She took out her book and sat in the empty classroom reading. The other students were outside running around and playing. Rinoa didn't really get on with anyone else in her class, and when they had to do pair work she got stuck with Tanara, who was really quiet that Rinoa mostly ended up doing the work herself.

Through the years, the form teachers had encouraged Rinoa to go out and play with the other students. One even to the point where she literally forced Rinoa out of the classroom and for a week she forbade her to come into the classroom until the bell rang. But Rinoa just stood in a corner by herself, not bothering to socialise with the others. In the end the teacher gave in and let do what she wanted.

Her form teacher for this year, Mrs. Tyro, entered the classroom to drop off her bag and write up their work for today on the board.

"Good morning Rinoa." Mrs. Tyro said cheerfully

"Morning Miss." Rinoa mumbled from behind her book.

"What are reading today?" Mrs. Tyro asked as she rubbed yesterday's work off of the board.

"The Wonderwall by T.A. Brackket." Rinoa answered, still not removing her eyes from the pages

"Sounds interesting. What is it about?" Mrs. Tyro asked, starting to write the work on the board.

"It's about magic and adventure, and this Sorceress, and a girl who's captured by the evil Sorceress and then rescued by a Knight in Shining Armour on a White Horse. I've read it before." Rinoa answered, looking up this time as she answered and answering with much more enthusiasm this time.

"You enjoy reading don't you? You seem to have a new book everyday." Mrs. Tyro commented

"I love it. Getting lost in some different world and experiencing things you would normally never get to experience. It's so interesting." Rinoa answered gleefully

"Well, if you ever want to borrow a book from me, even over the holidays, just ask. I have a large collection at home. Why don't I bring in a book tomorrow?"

"Thanks Miss!"

"Your welcome. Now get your stuff ready, the bell will be going in a moment." Mrs. Tyro said

And just then, the bell rang and the pair shared a little laugh as the students rushed in from outside and through the corridors.

* * *

Okay, that's it for today. In the next chapter you'll meet some familiar faces. You can probably guess who. It'll take place just after, or at least not long after, this one. So when Rinoa is still 10 basically. Hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will hopefully be up soon-ish! Reviewers Review! 


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 4 – A Chance Encounter**

* * *

The sun was bright, the birds sang merrily in the blue sky and children ran and laughed in the streets, just glad not to be in school anymore. It was a warm day and not one of the children wanted to be kept inside, instead they ran wild in the streets playing and giggling with such energy and joy that anyone who watched them couldn't help but smile and remember when they were younger and did the same thing. Parents tried to get children to behave, but eventually gave in and saw a new resemblance to their children. Nobody was inside if they could help it. But Rinoa was.

She sat on a soft cushion in the bay window in the music room and gazed out. She watched the other children running around and having fun. Although she had never really had friends to do that sort of thing with, she wished she could go out and enjoy the summer holidays. She had broken up 4 days ago, or was it 3? To Rinoa, time seemed to be moving so slowly and her father barely let her leave the house, telling her to get her schoolwork out the way and giving her things to do indoors. Or when he couldn't do that he ordered Elena to, but she was much kinder about it.

At the moment Rinoa was supposed to be doing Piano practise. But all she wanted to do was have fun, the sort of fun any girl her age should have. Rinoa sighed heavily.

"Rinoa? Why aren't you practising? I can't hear the piano." Her father called from his study upstairs

"I'm just taking a break Dad." Rinoa called back

"You won't get anywhere by taking breaks all the time. Back to work!"

"Yes Dad" Rinoa called, sighing deeply again

She got of the soft cushion and sat down at the piano in the middle of the room. This was where her mother had written all her songs when she was alive. Rinoa gazed at the polished black and white keys, the way they reflected the light like tiny stars. Rinoa hesitated a moment, it didn't feel right. Playing her mothers piano. It had never felt right and every time she played it, it didn't feel right. Rinoa placed her fingers over the keys and struck the opening chord.

Rinoa moved her fingers left and right over the keys. The acoustics in the music room where just right, and the sound echoed all around her. Rinoa let herself get lost in the music; let it wash all over her. She closed her eyes and let her fingers wander naturally over the keys, as if they were destined too.

She blocked everything else out. The few cars in the street, the children shouting and laughing, the sound of Elena cooking in the kitchen, the dogs in the park over the road, the sound of her father moving around upstairs. Everything.

Rinoa felt as if she breathed the music. Her skin felt hot and moist, yet she played. The music began to speed up to the point of over-exertion. If she kept going at this pace, a small voice in the back of her head told her something bad would happen. The faster the music went, the faster she breathed.

It wasn't long before the music became too fast for her and her fingers finally stumbled. She just sat there in front of the piano, panting with her skin hot and moist. Once her breathing and skin returned to normal she stood up on shaky legs. She wasn't sure why the music had made her feel this way but she was in an even worse mood to practise now. She went upstairs and lay down on her bed. The cool breeze blew through the curtains as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a few days later before Rinoa could even go back inside the music room, much to her father's annoyance. The incident didn't re-occur again and Rinoa couldn't understand why it did in the first place. She forgot about it and focused on playing on her piano. As she played she became continually annoyed that her father wouldn't let her go out and enjoy the summer holidays. 

Rinoa sat in the kitchen and ate her lunch quietly and sulkily. Her fork played with her salad as she chewed.

"What's wrong Miss Rinoa?" Elena asked, drying a plate with a tea towel.

"Nothing…" Rinoa said moodily

"Come on Miss, ya know you can tell me."

"I'm just very, very bored. He won't let me go anywhere! Not even outside for a little fresh. Instead he forces me to stay inside and do homework and play piano." Rinoa explained

Elena didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

"I'm sure he jus' wants to protect you Miss Rinoa." Elena said comfortingly

"There's protecting and then there's just plain insane!" Rinoa said angrily

"He doesn't want anythin' to happen to you. You mothers death hurt him a lot. I don't think he ever really got over it. He doesn't want to lose the only reminder of her." Elena said

Rinoa looked up from her food and at Elena, a light of undestanding dawning upon her.

"I miss her too. But that doesn't mean he can stop me from having fun, from having a life!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Elena thought about this for a moment, then leaned over the marble counter-top and towards Rinoa.

"Go on Rinoa. Go and have fun outside, I'll cover for you. Just don't be too late coming home." Elena said and winked at her.

It took Rinoa a minute to actually absorb Elena's words. Once she had she leapt off her stool and gave Elena a giant hug, saying "Thank you" over and over. Then she turned and ran out of the house as fast, and as quietly, as she could.

* * *

Rinoa walked down Deling City's main shopping street. After leaving the house she realised she didn't really know what to do, so she made her way here. She wandered in and out of shops, looking at the items for sale then leaving. She browsed through clothes shops, occasionally trying on the odd top or skirt but left disappointed because she didn't have enough money with her to buy it. She tried on several pairs of boots and sandals, with the same result. She looked through bookshops for new books she might want to read. 

After about 2 hours of this she bought a strawberry sorbet and sat eating it on a bench outside the Galbadia Hotel.

After finishing her ice-cream she went into a shop opposite the Hotel and looked through it. It was a music shop and in it were lots of different instruments. There was just about every kind of instrument ever made. There were Guitars, Flutes, Recorders, Violins, Violas, Keyboards, Saxophones, and many, many more. In the shop's basement, which Rinoa wouldn't have gone into if it didn't have air conditioning, there were lots of music books, CDs and Videos. Rinoa wandered into the Piano section and browsed. She saw several different books that had the scoring for some of her mother's songs. She bought one of the music books, which had some interesting looking new piano pieces, and left the shop.

Rinoa continued doing this sort of thing for another hour or so before looking down at her watch. It was 4:40pm. Her father would have noticed his daughters absence and would most likely be going ballistic. She hurried away from the shopping street and back towards her house. She took a short cut through the park, not really paying any attention to where she was going and was constantly being yelled at by others who told her to watch where she was going.

Rinoa bumped into yet another person, and landed on the ground. She automatically apologised and looked at the person who she had bumped into. She was staring into the face of a young boy, about her age, with slightly darker skin and jet-black hair. Beside him stood a boy, of a similar age again, with dark coloured hair that was hidden underneath by a blue bandana.

"You okay?" Asked the boy who she had bumped into, as he rose to his feet.

"Err…Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." Rinoa replied

"Good. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Said the boy smiling, offering out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She said, taking his hand and rising to her feet.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" He asked, picking up her dropped bag and giving it to her.

"…Err… Home. I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention." Rinoa apologised

"Hey, no problem. Oh, how rude of us. My name's Zone, and this is my friend Watts." The boy introduced, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Rinoa Ca-" She stopped. "Heartilly. Rinoa Heartilly." She answered, shaking hands with Zone then Watts.

"So, do you live near here?" Watts asked, this was the first thing he had said since Rinoa had met him and she was slightly surprised to hear him speak.

"Err… Yeah. Not very far about 15 minutes walk, how bout you guys?" Rinoa asked

"Umm… about 25 minutes walk I'd say. Not to sure though, we only moved her about a week or so ago from Timber." Zone replied

"Timber? I've always wanted to go there. Sounds so interesting and pretty." Rinoa mused

"It's not when you've lived there your whole life." Watts joked, and they all laughed.

Rinoa suddenly remembered she had to get home.

"Oh gosh, I've really got to get home. My _Dad_, is going to go ballistic!" She exclaimed, saying the word 'Dad' with pure hatred.

"No problem. Want us to walk you there?" Watts asked

"Su-…" Rinoa stopped herself, did she want them to know how rich she was and who her father was? It had stopped many people in the past from becoming her friends, and she couldn't imagine her father being happy after finding out she had snuck out and made friends with two boys. "Err… No. It's okay. Really."

"Okay then." Zone replied, "See ya later then."

"Bye" Rinoa said, and began rushing off towards her house. She had barely gone a few steps when she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey! Rinoa!"

She turned and saw Zone shouting at her and waving his arms about, trying to get her attention.

"Wanna hang out again tomorrow? You can show us around the place and stuff" Zone called

"Err… Sure!" Rinoa shouted back happily

"Cool! See you here tomorrow at 12:30?" He asked

"Yeah, see you then!" Rinoa called back, then turned around and ran home.

It took quite some convincing to get Elena on her side to let her go out again tomorrow. And it took a LOT of arguing to get her father to agree to let her go and enjoy the summer holidays more. He reluctantly agreed after 2 and half hours of shouting and arguing between the 3 of them, but Rinoa could tell he still wasn't happy. But she didn't care. She was free now. She was elated because she had finally made some real friends, and she could care less what her father thought.

* * *

Another chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've had a lot of school work to do and I'm in my school's play. And the drama teacher is being insane with rehearsals, I have them almost every day. Including weekends. Then I have school work and stuff to do. But anyway, this chapter is here now. And that's what matters. Hope you enjoy! Reviewers Review! 


	5. Fights on a Snowy Day

**Chapter 5 – Fights on a Snowy Day**

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while. Lots of coursework to do and the school play. But it's all over now, and it's the Easter hols so I should have more time to write this.

* * *

_

It was snowing. Heavily. The snow on the streets was deep and it just kept coming. It was hard for the people of Deling City to get anywhere. The snow ploughs hardly helped and it was practically impossible for cars to move about. The sky was white and the flakes fell from it quickly. It was freezing outside.

Rinoa didn't really care. She wore black trousers, a fuzzy blue polo neck jumper, black gloves and a woolly white hat and scarf. She had her scarf wrapped around her lower face so that it kept her nose and mouth warm. She was ducking down low behind a tree in the park.

She slid her gloved hands under the snow and back up again, cupped in shape. She moulded the snow that she had brought back up until it was roughly spherical. Not perfect, but it didn't matter. It was only going to be like that for a few minutes at most.

She cautiously stuck her head out from behind the safety of the tree. Her face was met with whiteness, coldness, and wetness. She rubbed the snow out of her eyes with her hands, now free since she had dropped the snowball. Once her eyes were clear she saw Zone running towards her several snowballs in his arms, and one that was about to be thrown.

She quickly gathered another snowball and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, causing him to fall backwards in fright and causing the snowballs to be thrown into the air; only to come back down and splatter him. Rinoa laughed and went over to him.

"Surrender?" She asked, smiling, with snowball in hand.

Zone wiped the snow off his face and stared at her. He eyed the snowball in her hand.

"I guess." He mumbled

"What? I can't hear youuuu!" Rinoa teased

"I surrender oh lady of hearts, ruler of snow and empress of the world." Zone replied sarcastically.

"And don't forget it." She said, dropping the snowball on the ground.

Another snowball flew through the air, hitting Rinoa on the side of the head and causing her to fall on the ground next to Zone. She looked up and Watts stood above them both, a snowball in each hand.

"Surrender?" He smirked

Rinoa and Zone cast each other a quick glance.

"We surrender." They said in unison.

That was enough for Watts, who threw the snowballs away and offered and hand to each and helped them up.

"I'm all wet and cold now!" Rinoa complained

"Haha. Deal with it, Princess." Zone laughed

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" Rinoa asked, annoyed.

"Never." He replied

When Zone and Watts had first found out who Rinoa's father was, they had been a little angry and had started calling her Princess. They quickly cooled down and they were all friends again, but the nickname still stuck. What they had told her about Timber being oppressed by Galbadia had shocked her, because she hadn't known about any of that. It also gave her a new reason to be angry at her dad, which was a lot of the time now.

Rinoa had also taken to using the name Heartilly all the time now, instead of Caraway, much to her father's annoyance. But she refused to change it back. She only compromised for school, where she allowed Heartilly-Caraway. Mostly because it was usually shortened to Heartilly. Rinoa would do almost anything if it meant making her dad angry, which also meant she could hang out with Zone and Watts a lot, because her father didn't really approve of them. She had known them 5 years now. 5 years had passed since they had bumped into each other in this very park. Literally bumped into each other.

"What's the time?" Asked Zone

"Umm… 5:20, sir." Watts replied, looking at his watch.

Sir. Another thing that had stuck from when they had found out who Rinoa's father was. Playfully that had started calling each other sir. But when they actually met Rinoa's father for the first time, Watts was quite scared of him and he continued to call men 'sir' after all the teasing and fighting had stopped between the three of them. Not that anyone really seemed to mind.

"Oh god, I'm late again!" Rinoa said, cupping her hands over her mouth and cheeks

"I thought you didn't care if you made your dad angry?" Zone asked

"I don't, usually. But he said if I was late again this year he'd ground me for a month! And would actually lock all the windows and doors so I couldn't get out. He even threatened to send me far away to an all girls sixth form boarding school. With kilts and everything. " She replied

"Yikes." Watts said

"Run!" Zone said urgently

"But-"

"Just go Princess! We'll catch up later! Go!" Zone replied and pushed Rinoa to get her started.

Rinoa nodded and took off running across the park and back home. She went as fast as she safely could without slipping in the snow and ice. She didn't have to worry too much about people, because the only people who were out in this snow were people like Zone, Watts and herself.

Rinoa ran up the pathway and to the door. She stopped outside the door and listened carefully. She couldn't hear anyone in the hallway. Good. That meant she might be able to sneak in without anyone noticing she was late. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. The coast was clear. No one in sight.

She slowly and quietly and entered and closed the door without making a sound. She slid her boots off and held them in one hand. She crept across the entrance hall on her tiptoes and to the stairs. She had made her way up 3 of the stairs when…

"RINOA!" Bellowed her father's voice.

Rinoa cringed and froze.

"So close." She whined under her breath.

She went back down the stairs, left her shoes at the bottom and went into the dining room where her father's voice had come from. He was sitting in his usual place at the dining room table. Two places had been set out, and there was a plate of food at each plate. He hadn't touched his food and was just sitting there angrily.

"Yes Dad?" She asked, standing in the doorway, hands behind her back.

"You're late." He said through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"I thought I told you that you were not to be late again. You knew the consequences." He said.

The door that led to the kitchen came opened and in came Elena.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices. Hello Miss Rinoa." Elena said cheerfully.

Rinoa raised a hand in response, smiling weakly.

"I was just about to inform Rinoa of her punishment for being late. Again. When I had specifically warned her not to be late."

Elena looked from the angry General to sulky teen. She hated seeing Rinoa this sad and upset.

"But…" Elena cut in.

"But what Elena?" General Caraway asked, after a pause when she had failed to finish what she was saying.

"But… She had come home. An' I… I'd sent her back out straight away, ta pick some milk an' bread up for me at the shops." Elena answered

Rinoa's eyes lit up hopefully, looking at Elena and smiling.

"So? Where is the milk and the bread then?" The General asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sure-" Elena started

"Rinoa?" The General said, cutting her off, indicating he didn't want to hear what she was saying.

"The shops had just shut when I got there. So I came back home." Rinoa answered.

The 15 year old girl and the Galbadian General stared at each other for several long moments.

"…Okay then. Rinoa, go upstairs and change out of those wet things immediately. Elena, go heat up our dinner for when she is changed please." He ordered

Elena nodded and took the two plates into the kitchen. Rinoa followed her into the kitchen.

"Thank you Elena. For covering for me." Rinoa said gratefully.

She may have hated her father, but she still looked up at Elena like the mother she lost. Elena shoved the plates in the oven and turned to face her, an angry expression upon her face.

"Jus' don't let i' happen again. I won't protect ya next time."

Rinoa looked at the angry woman with a sad face.

"Elena… I'm sorry." She said apologetically

Elena looked at the saddened girl and sighed heavily, placing her hands on her hips and looking at the floor. She looked up at the teenage girl.

"Rinoa, you shoul' just let go of whatever grudge ya've got against yer father. Ya need ta learn to grow up, and face things like an adult. Ya cannit stay angry at him forever and spite him all yer life." Elena said

"But-" Rinoa started

"No. I won' hear anymore of it tonight. Go on, go get changed. Before yer father wonders where ya went to." Elena said, turning away from Rinoa.

Rinoa stared at the back of the older woman for several moments, before turning and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_Not that exciting, I know. But next time, it'll be a few weeks later. It'll be Christmas! Whoo hoo! And we'll meet another friendly face, and I bet you can't guess who it is. Haha. Reviewers review!_


	6. A New Friend

**Chapter 6 – A New Friend**

_Author's Note: WHOO! It's Christmas! ... Okay, not really. But it's Christmas in this chapter at least. So... here it is._

* * *

The snow fell heavily in the days leading up to that day, but on the day itself the heavens parted and for the first time in what seemed like a decade the people of Deling City got proper sunlight. The rays of sunlight slowly began to melt the snow and slush that covered the city, and everyone was pleased. They had had snow for far too long and it was disrupting life. Even the children who normally adored the snow were thankful to see it dissipating a little. Snow got a little boring after a while and it was little too cold. Daily snowball fights were beginning to be tedious. 

Rinoa sat on the cushioned seat that was part of the bay window. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her head was leaning against the cold window pane. She was wearing black trousers and a white, fuzzy top. It was fairly early. About 8 in the morning. Her father didn't have to work that day and Elena always had Christmas Eve, Christmas day, New Year's Eve, and New Years day off. But Elena still insisted on making Christmas dinner for everyone. Neither of them were up yet. Her father, who was usually up and gone before dawn, was having a sleep in; as was Elena.

But Rinoa couldn't sleep. Not because she was excited since it was Christmas or anything like that. She just… couldn't. She heard one of the stairs creak and she turned her head to look at the doorway which was behind her so it was a painful manoeuvre. Elena came down the stairs. Her hair was in a variety of different-coloured curlers and she was tying her yellow dressing gown belt around her waist, her mouth wide open enough for a freight train to go through as she yawned.

She wandered into the living room slowly, only half awake. Rinoa was so still Elena didn't even realise the fifteen-year old was there. Elena wandered over to one of the sofas and flopped down on it, her eyes half-closed. The sofa she was sitting on was right beside the Christmas tree. The lights that were hung on it lit up the room with their bright light and was beautifully decorated. Rinoa had helped Elena put it up as usual, putting her mothers favourite decorations proudly at the front.

"Morning Elena." Rinoa said softly

Elena jerked with alarm at the voice. She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room for its owner. She located Rinoa sitting by the bay window.

"Oh Rinoa! You scared the life outta me!" Elena gasped, relaxing.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. What are ya doing down here so early?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Rinoa said

"About your mother?" Elena probed after a long silence

"Kind of. Partly. I was thinking about all the kids wrapped up snugly in their beds, waiting anxiously to go downstairs and unwrap the presents that Santa Claus brought in the night. Waiting for their mothers to come and get them to say that it's time for them to open their presents. They get to have a normal Christmas with their mothers, but… I can't. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if… Mom was still alive. If she was here with us for Christmas" Rinoa replied slowly and softly, looking out the window.

"I'm sure she is here with us. I'll bet she's watching down on us from heaven. Now you don't want her seeing her daugh'er all upset now do ya?" Elena said

Rinoa turned and looked at the older woman. They just looked at one another, Elena putting on a cheerful smile. Rinoa broke into a smile too. She got off the bay window seat and plonked down on the sofa beside Elena, hugging her tightly.

"Who's that down there? Elena? Is that you?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Yes sir! It's me, and Miss Rinoa's down here too!" Elena called back

A pair of feet came down the stairs heavily and Rinoa's father emerged through the doorway, dressed in his black silk dressing gown over his pyjamas and his black slippers.

"Good morning." He said, looking at the two women.

"Merry Christmas Sir."

"Yes… Yes, Merry Christmas Elena. Merry Christmas Rinoa." He said

"Merry Christmas… father." Rinoa answered.

The General smiled briefly then sat himself down in his favourite armchair.

"Well Rinoa, aren't you going to open your presents?" He said

Rinoa nodded and climbed off the sofa. She went over to her pile of presents underneath the tree and sat down crossed-legged like she always did. She felt like a little girl again. Rinoa grabbed the nearest present and began unwrapping.

It wasn't long before all the presents before her were unwrapped and lay on the floor around her, amongst the scraps of wrapping paper that Elena had put into a black bin bag sitting beside her. Rinoa had gotten a pair of diamond earrings, a gold ring with a real pearl on the top, a charm bracelet, an array of make-up, lots of new clothes, a pale blue handbag, several new books for her to read and cards complete with Gil and vouchers from relatives she had never met or never heard of before. Rinoa looked happily at her pile and picked up one of the books she had received and began to read the back of it.

Elena got up and left the room unnoticed by Rinoa. General Caraway just sat and watched his daughter. He couldn't help but notice how more and more like her mother she was becoming every day. Rinoa had her passionate spirit but gentle and kind attitude towards others. She had her mother's eyes too.

"Rinoa, we have one last present for you." The General said, drawing Rinoa's gaze from her book, "I know I do not allow you to socialise that much, and that you feel lonely around the house. But, I hope this present will make up for that."

Rinoa eyed him suspiciously - he was being uncharacteristically nice. She was making an effort because of what Elena had said. She didn't want her mother to see them fighting on Christmas Day if she was in fact watching from 'up there'. But him? What was his excuse?

Elena entered the room with a large box with wrapping paper wrapped around the lid and main box separately. There was a large red ribbon wrapped around it and as Elena put the box down Rinoa saw slits in the side of the box.

Rinoa looked from Elena to her father, who both watched her expectantly. She carefully reached out and unfastened the extravagant ribbon on the top of the box. The red ribbon floated gently onto the ground, forgotten. Rinoa placed her hands on either side of the box lid and lifted it slowly. She peered into the darkness a moment, trying to make out what was inside and finally grinned. She dropped the lid on the ground beside her and reached inside. A moment later she pulled out a small puppy.

Rinoa gasped. The puppy was covered mostly in brown fur, but it's chest, just below it's neck and it's lower legs were all white. It gave a small, high-pitched bark and squirmed in Rinoa's grasp. Rinoa held the puppy gently but firmly on her lap.

"Do ya like her Miss Rinoa?" Elena asked

"I love her! She's adorable!" She answered, not taking her eyes off her.

The puppy was most definitely the best present she'd gotten that Christmas. Rinoa finally let her go since she wouldn't stop squirming. She sniffed around the floor and then examined the box lid carefully.

"She's a cross between a German Shepherd and a Border Collie," General Caraway told his daughter. "You'll have to walk her."

"I will."

"And train her."

"I will. I'll take real good care of her." Rinoa reached over and gently stroked the little puppy.

"What are ya gonna call her?" Elena asked.

Rinoa thought carefully. Her mind slowly wandered back to a memory from 10 years ago.

_"Mommy, I can't find Angelo..." Rinoa said sadly_

_"Oh, can't you?" her mother asked._

_Her mother lifted her up into her arms and carried her over to the bed. She sat Rinoa in her bed and pulled the duvet around her._

_"Shall I see if I can find him?" Julia asked._

_Rinoa nodded vigorously and Julia smiled. She got up off of her child's bed and started to look around the room. _

_"Hmmm." Julia said, in a sort of playful-joking tone. "I wonder where he could be..."_

_Julia knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. She reached underneath it and pulled out a brown and white coloured stuffed dog toy. _

"_Angelo!" Rinoa cried, seeing her beloved toy._

"Angelo… I'll call her Angelo." Rinoa said after a moment.

* * *

_Okay, the end of another chapter. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've had important exams and I had loads of work to do before them, but I'm gonna try and work on all my stories more. I'm heading towards the main part of the story now, closer to the time just before the game itself. Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Friends and News

**Chapter 7 – Friends and News**

_Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a LONG time since I last wrote, but I'm really hoping that I'll write more this story over the summer. Hopefully :P_

* * *

"Fetch!"

The bright red rubber ball went bouncing madly across the floor, colliding with the sofa and then rolling back towards its starting point. Rinoa looked from the ball by her feet and then back to the friend who was supposed to have caught the ball before its fateful meeting with the sofa. The friend in question just looked up at her happily and panted. Rinoa bent down and stroked her companion's brown and white head.

"You're supposed to go after the ball, not just stare at it, silly girl," Rinoa said with a smile.

She picked up the ball and rolled it across the floor a small distance away, then lead the German Shepherd-Border Collie crossbreed across to the ball. Rinoa put the ball into the dog's mouth and then lead her back to where they had started from, where the ball fell to the floor.

"Okay, that's how you do it girl, think you manage that this time? Let's try it again. Fetch!" she said, rolling the ball across the floor once again.

This time however, Rinoa's brown and white friend went chasing after the ball and picked it up happily in her mouth.

"That's it! Good girl!" Rinoa cheered.

Angelo turned to look at Rinoa, and for a few long seconds the pair stared into the chocolate-brown eyes of the other. Then Angelo dropped the red rubber ball onto the floor and bounded over to her master, barking happily. Rinoa laughed a little and bent down to stroke the dog once again.

"Nearly there Angelo, now we just need you to bring the ball back as well," Rinoa said.

"How's it goin'?" Elena asked, walking into the room and seeing the fifteen-year-old girl bent down beside her new best friend and companion.

Rinoa looked up at the older woman, who seemed so happy that Rinoa was playing happily in the house. It had been such a long time since Elena had seen the girl so happy.

"It's going okay. Still have ways to go till we master fetch, isn't that right Angelo?" Rinoa asked her new companion.

The dog barked in reply, showing she understood what it was that Rinoa had said to her.

"Are you sure she _can_ learn it? Maybe she ain't bright enough. No offence to her or nothing," Elena said.

"But she is, I know it. She nearly has it down, she's really smart. I know I can teach her a whole bunch of stuff, right Angelo?" Rinoa spoke the last part to her dog, who nuzzled her hand in response, "We'll be a team won't we?" At this Angelo barked in support.

Elena smiled at them, they were really fast friends already. If Rinoa believed she could train this dog to do all sorts of tricks, who was she to spoil that and doubt her?

"Okay, jus' don't work too hard now Miss Rinoa," Elena said, and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Oh! Elena! I forgot, I'm going out in about quarter of an hour, just so you know," Rinoa told her.

"That's fine Miss Rinoa, jus' don't be late for dinner or your father won't be happy," Elena lectured.

"I won't," Rinoa answered, annoyed at the lecture.

"Where you going anyway?" Elena asked

"Hmm? Oh, err, just… out," Rinoa fibbed.

She had decided a while ago it was better if she didn't tell them about Zone and Watts. She knew her father wouldn't understand and would disapprove, and although she trusted Elena she didn't want to risk Elena turning tail and telling her father if she was even a little late for dinner.

"Okay then, have fun," Elena could tell the girl was being a little less than honest having practically raised the girl, but decided not to press the issue and so turned and left.

"Shall we go and get ready then Angelo?" Rinoa said to her canine companion once the housekeeper had left.

Rinoa pushed herself onto her feet and headed out of the room. Angelo had leapt up and hurried over to her mistress before the girl had gone a few steps away. Angelo remained close behind Rinoa always, but when they ascended up the stairs, Angelo ran up the stairs, catching up and passing her mistress to beat her to the top of the stairs by a big margin. Rinoa merely smiled at this and gave her canine companion a scratch behind the ear as she passed.

Once in her room, Rinoa pulled on a pale blue cardigan and a white scarf to combat the cold weather outside. She stuffed her keys and some money into the pockets of her jeans. She then sat down on the corner of her bed and pulled on some brown boots. As she was doing this however, Angelo, who had been sitting patiently in the middle of the room watching her mistress rush around up till then, got bored of waiting and came over to see Rinoa. As Rinoa pulled on her boots, Angelo jumped up and put her front paws on Rinoa's lap.

"Angelo, move, I can't see what I'm doing…" Rinoa said

Angelo either didn't understand her plea or decided to ignore it, and so leaned further forward and licked the girls face.

Rinoa sighed and smiled at the same time and stopped attempting to do her boot up by leaning around her friend.

"Okay, okay, here you go," Rinoa said, giving Angelo her much wanted attention by stroking her head and scratching her behind her ear. "You're impossible, you know that? I think you're inheriting my stubborn streak, and that's not a good thing. Now let me get ready," and with that Rinoa gently pushed Angelo away so she could finish fastening her boots.

Five minutes later the duo had left the Caraway Manor and were on their way to the Deling Shopping Arcade. It was a short walk through the park and past the Deling Gateway from her house. As she walked through the park, Rinoa could see the preparations going on for the New Years Eve celebrations that were to take place in two days time. The giant balloons were being inflated to hover over the city and long strings of twinkly lights and streamers were being strewn around buildings, trees and between street lamps. Deling City sure liked to celebrate whenever they could.

Rinoa was used to these sights and though she watched the preparations as she passed, she wasn't as enthralled by the sight as she had been when she was a child. Angelo on the other hand, had never seen such sights in her short life and looked around excitedly. Several times Angelo tried to go and investigate these oversized inflatable dolphins and other balloon creatures, forcing Rinoa to chase after her and stop her. By the time they left the park, Angelo was looking eagerly at the large balloon animals and shapes but didn't leave Rinoa's side.

Before long they were walking down the Shopping Arcade looking for Zone and Watts. They'd called Rinoa the night before and asked her to meet them there. While they often met up, Rinoa had thought that there was something unusual in their voices when they'd called which made her a little nervous. But then again, she'd reasoned, they were hardly the most normal pair of friends she'd had, and there could easily be a number of reasons for their strange behaviour.

Rinoa looked around at the faces that passed her, hoping to spot the two she was supposed to meet but to no avail. She soon found herself standing outside the Galbadia Hotel watching the pedestrian traffic move past her in both directions. Where were they?

At her feet, Angelo was sitting obediently, watching the people who passed and occasionally looking up at her master. Rinoa kept expecting her to go running off after people or other dogs, but Angelo was already very obedient, surprisingly so considering how young she was and how short a time they had been together. Rinoa smiled at her canine companion and bent down to stroke her head and rub behind her ear the way Angelo loved.

"Rinoa!"

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Zone and Watts waving to catch her attention while pushing their way through the crowd. Rinoa waved back, smiling, and waited for them to make their way over to her.

"What time do you call this?" Rinoa asked when they got close enough, "I've been waiting here for quarter of an hour!" She sounded quite upset, but she was just trying to wind them up a bit.

"Sorry Princess," Zone answered, "we kinda lost track of time."

"Why? What were you doing?" She asked out of curiosity, losing the annoyed tone she had before.

"We were…" Zone and Watts exchanged glances at this point before turning back to face her, "We were just doing stuff. It's not important."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nah, it doesn't matter."

"Zone! Just tell me!"

"I'm telling you Princess, it doesn't matter."

Rinoa looked at Zone, annoyance clear on her face. These two were never this secretive with her. What was going on? She turned to look at Watts – he never lied to her.

"Watts, you'll tell me what's going on won't you?" She asked nicely.

Watts hesitated and glanced at Zone who was giving him a stern look that clearly meant: 'Say nothing'. Watts turned to look back at Rinoa, torn about what to do.

"Rin, it's nothing really. Just… guy stuff," he said finally.

Rinoa knew she wasn't getting the full story here and was annoyed that her two best friends weren't telling her something. If it was something so unimportant they would've just told her or wouldn't have made such a big deal about not telling her. Something was definitely up with them. Before Rinoa could object further however, Zone mentioned something about the decorations going up in the park and he and Watts eagerly set off in that direction, leaving Rinoa and Angelo to follow them.

"Can't wait to see this years show," Zone said, as the group moved passed the Deling Gateway, where a team of decorators were busy taking down a 'Merry Christmas' banner in preparation to hang up a New Years one.

"I've heard that it's going to be bigger than last years, sir. The parade is supposed to be the biggest one in Deling City history, sir," Watts replied.

"Really? How?" Zone asked

"Who cares?" Rinoa interrupted moodily, "The parades get bigger each time they have one. And this is just for the holidays. Imagine when it's for something else, like when we get a new President or something."

Zone and Watts stopped to look at her as she spoke.

"What's up Princess? Your dad giving you grief again?" Zone asked.

"No more than usual. Actually he's been almost decent recently, what with giving me Angelo and everything…"

"Really? Maybe the holiday season's going to his head?" Zone suggested.

"Or he's going nuts," Watts supplied.

"Or he's been replaced by an alien," Zone added.

"Or he's realised the error of his ways and is just trying to make things up with you," Watts added.

"Pfft, come on Watts, be realistic," Zone scoffed.

"What, and aliens abducting him are realistic?" Watts retorted.

"Yeah! Aliens are real!"

"Oh yeah? What do they look like then, sir?" Watts asked

"Well… they're a sorta electric blue colour with a sorta antenna like thing on top, and they go around in a little flying saucer abducting cows and buildings and-"

"Enough!" Rinoa snapped, interrupting their childish discussion.

"Sorry Princess," Watts mumbled.

"I guess we did kinda go overboard," Zone admitted.

"It's okay," Rinoa relented after a moment, "and it's nothing to do with the General. I want to know what you're keeping from me." Zone and Watts exchanged another meaningful glance, which only annoyed her further. "We know each other well enough to know when we're each lying or hiding something, and I can tell that it's something important. You've been really weird the last couple days. Well, apart from that little outburst about aliens just now, that was typical you," she smiled, as did Zone and Watts. "Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

Zone and Watts looked at each other.

"She'll have to know soon anyway, sir, we can't hide it much longer," Watts admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zone conceded, then turned to look at her again.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked, worry creeping into her voice and her expression, even though she tried to hide it. What could be so terrible that they didn't want to tell her?

"The thing is Princess…" Zone started.

His voice caught his throat as he looked at her worried face.

"Owww" Zone moaned suddenly, grabbing his stomach, turning away and crouching down.

Rinoa and Watts looked at each other and rolled their eyes, this wasn't the first time Zone had chickened out like this. It had been a few times before they'd sussed out what was going on. Rinoa turned to look at Watts, now that Zone had left him with that responsibility.

"Well… the thing is…" Watts paused, "We're leaving."

A small gasp escaped her mouth and she stared at him for a moment. They couldn't be leaving, they were too close. She needed them too much. They were her best friends and they were what kept her sane from the madness that was her life with the General. They were more like brothers than friends. Sure, she'd only known them a few years, but they shared many of the same thoughts and feelings and they always got on so well. They hardly ever argued. And now they were leaving? She was waiting for them to laugh and tell her they were only joking, it was alright and they weren't really going. But they didn't. Zone was still crouched facing away from her but wasn't groaning any more, and Watts still watched her with sadness and worried compassion.

"You're… leaving?" she said in a small voice, "Why? Where? When?" The questions fell from her mouth quickly and desperately.

Zone stood up now and looked at her.

"After New Years," he said quietly.

New Years? But that was only two days away! They were going away so soon and hadn't told her until then?

"Why?" she asked

"Our parents," Zone said. "Our dads have got to go to Timber and they're taking us with them."

"Can't you stay here?" Rinoa asked

"No, we can't. They need us in Timber too."

"Oh…"

"We only found out a couple days ago, just after Christmas, which is why we've been so busy the last few days, we've had to pack."

"Oh…"

"Rin, are you okay? You're not saying much…"

"Of course I'm not okay!" She snapped suddenly. Zone and Watts looked shocked and very taken aback by her sudden change. "I just found out that my two best friends are leaving! And that they only told me a couple days before they left!"

"We only just found out ourselves Princess," Watts said softly.

"We don't want to go, but we don't have any other choice. We've got to go. I'm sorry. I promise you we'll keep in touch though," Zone added.

"Yeah, we'll write lots and visit when we can, right sir?"

"Yeah! I promise you Rin, you don't get rid of us that easily," Zone affirmed.

Rinoa looked at them both for a moment, and then nodded, fighting back a tear.

"Of course we will," she repeated, smiling faintly. Watts and Zone smiled comfortingly back.

"Besides," Zone said, "We'll see each other again. I'd wager that we'll end up together again, doing the same crazy stuff in Timber that we do here." He grinned.

"Oh yeah? And I bet that I'll be running around after you two and keeping you in check, as usual right?" Rinoa laughed.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way! Besides, you know you get us into all these situations anyway," Zone said with a laugh.

* * *

_So yes, as you can see I'm heading into the main part of the story now as you can see, and hopefully it won't be too long between updates anymore. Hopefully. And I hope you enjoyed my probably-not-so-subtle references to the future events, like events from the game. Anyway, reviewers review!_


End file.
